As is known in the art, electrical connectors are often used in electrical components, such for example, disk drive units to a PCB. The connector generally includes dielectric housing having therein an array of electrical terminals extending through the housing. A distal end of the connector is configured to have inserted therein the disk drive unit, with electrical contacts of the unit making electrical contact with distal ends of the electrical terminal. The proximal ends of the terminals are adapted to be soldered to electrical contacts disposed on a surface of the PCB with the terminals extending perpendicularly outwardly from the surface of the PCB. Thus, the electrical connector has a base adapted to mount to the planar surface of the PCB with sidewalls of the PCB extending perpendicular to the surface of the PCB.